


it was the truth that fell from these lips

by gon



Series: serious and sincere [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Defeat, Gen, Hypocrisy, Power Dynamics, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gon/pseuds/gon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't give me that self-serving garbage! or alternatively, gamagoori can be a hypocrite sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was the truth that fell from these lips

"Gamagoori. The appearance Matoi's kamui takes on, you called it slutty."

Satsuki Kiryuin stands with her back to Ira. She keeps her legs slightly apart and her chin up. Her hands rest on the hilt of her Bakuzan, a black-bladed katana, effectively asserting her dominion over Honnouji Academy as it eagerly awaits a match between Houka Inumuta and Ryuko Matoi.

"I did, Lady Satsuki." Ira Gamagoori utters from a kneeling position behind her.

His Three-Star Goku Uniform is gone, destroyed, and he only wears a pair of white cotton shorts tied at the waist. He has been stripped of everything. His shame is evident in the way he kneels, the way his head is bent, how his massive shoulders tremble.

Satsuki is silent for a while. Ira doesn't look up to see if she'll respond, doesn't want to look up to see if she's turned her head to meet his eye from her peripheral vision, cannot bring himself to see that she doesn't want to look at him at all. He doesn't know what would sting more.

She finally poses a question. "And why do you feel that way?"

Without hesitation Ira delivers a response directly from the Honnouji Academy Student Handbook, a massive tome he'd taken the liberty of writing himself.

"It is not appropriate for a female student at Honnouji Academy to dress in such a way that bares her breasts, torso, or bottom. It is sexually provocative. Objectively it is so. Her kamui endorses exhibitionism and defiance of the Academy."

"But not Junketsu?"

In his mind's eye Gamagoori sees the arch of Satsuki's back, dressed in an armor that bows into her like a second spine.

"Lady Satsuki, it is not a lie that the form of your kamui bares much skin, but is it not true that its form serves to accentuate the inner and outer strength you have cultivated? Your kamui is merely a reflection of yourself. There are only pure intentions behind the armor you don, and that is clear. Your strength and power thrive on an appearance such as that. How else are you to preside over the school without showing them the ideal they are aiming for? That ideal is you. Shamelessly unsullied, strong, self-assertive, confident, and powerful! I cannot say the same for Matoi."

Ira's heart swells with pride and he looks up at Satsuki, forgetting his place and forgetting the circumstances.

Satsuki sighs in boredom, "How unfortunate."

Taken aback, Ira grunts and turns his eyes back to the ground.

"Matoi was a formidable opponent. Or is there another reason why you're lacking your Goku Uniform?"

For the second time that day, shame washes over Gamagoori. He silently berates himself. Yes, there is much to be said about the girl's ingenuity, and the gall to infiltrate and disassemble Honnouji Academy may indeed be a brand of resolve in itself, even if it is one Ira cannot come close to understanding.

"Of course, Lady Satsuki."

"Well then. If you cannot provide an adequate explanation then you should know to mind your tongue. Isn't that a basic disciplinary principle? Or have I overestimated you, have you always merely been smoke and mirrors and whips and chains? I advise you concern yourself with your own uniform. Well, your lack of one. Go."

He minds his tongue for a long time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, Ira Gamagoori is my favorite Kill La Kill character. My love for him knows no bounds. But someone had to let him know that he was spouting utter bullshit in criticizing Ryuko's kamui. Who better than Satsuki Kiryuin herself?
> 
> In the context of the actual episode, his "conversation" with Ryuko about Senketsu was actually borrowing heavily from his Goku Uniform's themes of BDSM, kind of in that way that the person playing D tries to shame the person playing s, especially if the s particularly derives sexual gratification from feeling ashamed/humiliated.
> 
> Oh, and in regard to me making this part of a series called serious and sincere, this definitely falls into "and." And hypocritical.


End file.
